Connor
Connor is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Appearance Connor is tall with orange afro hair. He also has some freckles. He wears a white and blue headband and white basketball shirt with a blue '42' in it. He wears blue shorts with white stripes. He also wears blue and white shoes with white laces. Flipdeck Info Connor is the freckle-faced captain of the Burgerburgh High Dumplings. When he’s not doing homework, he’s out on the court shooting hoops. Connor is a fan favorite, and his Double-Jump Dunk always gets the crowd cheering. He hopes to one day make it to the big leagues and play for the Broilers. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Top Bunn Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Black Beans *Jalapenos *Onions *Cheese *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Mint with Marshmallows *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Strawberry Topping *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Whipped Cream *French Toast *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with ice Papa's Wingeria *8 Parmesan Wings *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (left) *4 Carrots (right) *Awesome Sauce *Mango Chili *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog in a Chicago Bun *Relish *Salsa *Ketchup *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop **Large Cheddar Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry (No other toppings on other holidays) **Cherry **Chocolate Strawberry (No other toppings on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cotton Puffs *Neapolitan Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped cream *Strawberry Syrup *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Crab Mezelune (Macaroni in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Creole Rub (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *3 Meatballs *3 Green Peppers *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Huckleberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Dreamsicle Syrup. *Tropical Charms *3 Cloudberries Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Round **Orange Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Tropical Charms (??? in other holidays) *Regular French Cruller with Maui Meringue **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle (??? in other holidays) *Pumpkin Ring **Yellow Icing (??? in other holidays) **Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Next Chefs In Papa's Next Chefs 2012, He won to Cletus but lost to Allan. In Papa's Next Chefs 2013, He lost to Matt making him 3rd place in the Hyper Green Division. Unlockable toppings long with him *In Freezeria, he is unlockable along with Tropical Charms. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable along with Tangerine Pop. Trivia *He, Nick, Greg, and Sienna have freckles. *He, along with Allan and Rudy, are the tallest customers in the Gameria series. *He seems to like oranges, because he orders Tangerine Pop (Hot Doggeria) and orange juice (Pancakeria). *His order is nearly the same as Edna's in Freezeria. *He's the only customer to be part of a sports team as revealed in his flipdeck. (Burgerburgh High Dumplings) *His shirt has a 42 on it and he is unlocked at rank 42 in Papa's Taco Mia. *In Papa Louie 2, he has the power to double jump, and his weapon is a basketball. *He seems to like Tropical Charms, because he orders them in Freezeria, Freezeria HD, Freezeria To Go and Donuteria. Gallery 069 Connor.jpg|Connor Shooting Hoops! 38.jpg|Thumbs Up! AngryConnor.png|Mad Connor! Connor (Taco Mia).png|Hands up for Connor! Papa's Cupcakeria 2.png|Connor's perfect order on Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Connor.png Madconnor.png|You call that cupcakes? No no no way! These are sucking cupcakes Poor Connor.png Perfect Breakfast for Connor.png When Burgers Attack! - Connor.jpg Perfect box.jpg|"This is a perfect snack after a bad match!We lost it and you made me happy" Okay Pasta - Connor.png Perfect Pasta for Connor.png Connor About To Stab The Waiter.PNG|Connor hates his pasta. Connor.peg.PNG|Connor at the Table. Connorperfectscore.PNG Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Connor_y_Franco.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-38-17-499.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters